Measurement of airflows over an object is routinely performed in the aircraft industry to study the aerodynamics of an aircraft. For example, it is sometimes necessary to survey and analyze wake turbulence that may form behind an aircraft. This type of turbulence may include various components, such as wing tip vortices and jetwash comprising rapidly moving gases expelled from a jet engine.
One technique used to survey and analyze wake turbulence involves making precise measurements of the temperature and pressure of the air which flows over aircraft features or which exits from the aircraft's engines. These measurements may be performed by simultaneously measuring the total temperature and total pressure of the air, generally at the same location. Existing equipment for measuring the temperature and pressure of an airflow may provide data that is less accurate than desired however, or which requires post-processing to correct for. For example, existing measurement equipment employs spatially separated temperature and pressure sensors. The spatial separation of the sensors results in measurement errors that may require spatial correction in order to obtain accurate measurement results. Also, in some cases, existing temperature and pressure sensors may be too slow to provide accurate measurements of rapidly moving, turbulent air. Finally, existing temperature and pressure sensors may be subject to fatigue failure and/or malfunction due to the collection of dirt or debris.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for measuring wake turbulence that provides rapid, highly accurate, simultaneous measurement of temperature and pressure of the airflow, while obviating the need for spatial correction of sensor measurements. There is also a need for a wake measurement device that allows simple, quick field replacement or servicing of failed or poorly functioning components. The disclosed embodiments are intended to satisfy these needs.